Stranger
by aubreyposens
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, and Puck are all stuck in a house with no way out. They think they are all alone, but meanwhile, a lunatic lurks in the shadows...
1. Chapter 1

She sensed it before she could see it, watching her the way a lioness watches a gazelle before tearing it to pieces. A frigid coldness swept over the room. Quinn shuddered and darted her eyes back and forth, trying to find something that wasn't there. It sauntered toward her while Quinn stared into the inky black darkness, oblivious to its presence right before her. And then it lept.

Puck opened his eyes, hearing the sound of someone scream. It sounded a lot like Quinn. Puck struggled to sit up, but something was pinning him down. He looked down to see rope wound around him, which must have been at least one inch thick. Panicked, Puck tried to call for help, but his words were muffled by a crude gag blocking Puck's throat. Puck squirmed around frantically trying to free himself from the ropes, but his efforts were futile. Puck lay still, breathing hard. He had to get out of here somehow. He needed to save Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

The man quickly placed his gloved hand over Quinn's mouth to stifle her scream. She could only see the man's sinister eyes, because his ski mask covered the rest of his face. His blood red eyes glinted in the darkness. "Shh," he murmured, smiling wickedly under his mask. He traced his fingers down to Quinn's throat and lifted her trembling head. Slowly, the man pulled out a butcher's knife from his cloak. Quinn's heart rate picked up speed rapidly and her eyes widened with terror. "No, please don't." She whispered numbly. The stranger then brought his weapon to rest right under Quinn's chin. "Too late, cupcake." He slowly began to press the blade into Quinn's delicate skin. She cried out in pain but didn't move, afraid the blade would cut her deeper. Quinn could feel the blood dripping down her neck and shuddered with disgust. "I thought I told you to shut up." The stranger said through gritted teeth. Quinn let out a wimper and the man roughly pushed her aside. "Whatever. You're too feeble for my taste anyway. People like you are way too easy to slaughter." The man's voice had a gravely tone to it that chilled Quinn down to her very core. Dumfounded, Quinn opened her mouth and closed it again. "Heh. Idiot." The man sneered, and vanished into the blackness.

Puck was getting hungrier, and the need for escaping his trap was increasing. Puck moved his head and hit something hard. _There must be a wall behind me. _He inched slowly up the wall in a painstaking process. Finally, Puck was in a sitting position. Drenched with sweat, he closed his eyes in exhaustion. During the process, Puck had managed to loosen his rope around his hands a little. Since they were also very sweaty, it made it easier for him to wiggle his hands through the hole and begin to free himself. Puck sighed in relief as his hands tingled, the blood starting to flow back into them. He shook himself out, but he still couldn't get much feeling back into them. _I must have been tied up for a while, _Puck reasoned to himself. Strangely, Puck couldn't recall where he was and how he got here. It was like his whole memory up to last night was just erased. Puck furrowed his brow in confusion. Who could have done this? Then, Puck continued to free himself completely from the ropes. _No use worrying about it now, _he thought, pulling his leg free and removing his gag. _I need to find a way to get out of here. _Puck took a shaky step forward and looked around. The room he was in looked like an old gymnasium, with tattered posters promotion good health and hygiene covering the walls. Puck looked up. The ceiling must have been 3o feet high, and there were no windows in sight. The only source of light came from a flickering row of candles on the other side of the room. Puck sprinted to the light source, his muscles aching from the disuse. He grabbed a candle and made his way to the door.

Rachel's eyes opened slowly, and bright light filled her vision. She cried out in protest and blocked her face from the light filling the room. Rachel tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea prevented her from moving any further. Rachel gritted her teeth and felt her forehead. To her horror, Rachel felt dried blood sticking to her hair, forehead, and neck. She must have been unconscious for quite some time, but thankfully her injuries weren't serious enough to kill her. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Death would almost be better compared to this. Rachel slowly tore off a ragged piece of her shirt and wound it around her head. It wasn't the best first aid solution, but it would have to do. Breathing hard, Rachel tried one more attempt at sitting up. The motion was too quick and sent Rachel's head reeling. She keeled over and was sick. When Rachel was finished, she wiped her mouth miserably and got a bearing of her surroundings. She was in a small, dingy room with what was once pure white walls and floor. Now, the walls were a sickly gray color with something that looked like red paint splattered everywhere. At least, Rachel hoped it was red paint. There were no windows or doors visible. Rachel frowned. But, there just had to be a way out of here… didn't there?

**Please review my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn closed her eyes and slid down the wall. What had just happened? Nothing this bad had ever happened to Quinn in her entire life. Sure, her reputation had faded away, but she'd never actually expected to fear for her life. Quinn had always been Little Miss Perfect, until Puck-and later Beth- came into her life. Ever since giving birth to Puck's child and then having to hand her over to Rachel's real mother, Quinn had been really messed up. But did she really deserve to die? Quinn thought, dirty tears rolling down her face. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _Oh my god, I really am going to die here._

The hallway was completely silent other than the sound of the pitter-patter of Puck's Nike shoes flying across the floor. It was rather disorienting running in the dark, and Puck kept on tripping on his own two feet because of it. "Shit!" He cursed, as he fell yet again on the concrete floor. Puck brushed off his bloody knees and stood up. Puck swung his torch around the corridor wildly, searching for any signs of life. Puck was just about to keep on running when he saw a familiar blond head bob around the corner. "Quinn," he breathed. Puck never thought he'd be this happy to see her face. "Hey Quinn! Quinn!" Puck called, sprinting over to her. Quinn was running faster now, trying to get away from him. She probably thought he was some crazy ax murderer or something. "Quinn." Puck touched Quinn's shoulder and she let out a huge gasp, her eyes widened. Her face immediately relaxed as soon as she realized it was Puck. "Oh, its just you," She said, quickly brushing away a few stray tears. "What're you doing here?" Puck shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Same reason you're hear, I guess." Puck thought there was supposed to be someone else trapped her with them… But who was it? He frowned slightly, concentrating hard. As if reading Puck's mind Quinn said, "I feel like… like there's something we're missing. Who else is here? I can't seem to remember." Quinn scowled and kicked the ground. _She's so cute when she's frustrated._ Puck thought longingly. He walked up to Quinn and slouched up against the wall, mimicking her posture. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I know who it is, I know it!" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sure Puck," she said in that monotone voice of hers. Puck was so deep in thought he almost didn't notice the gash in Quinn's throat. "You're hurt!" He cried, grabbing Quinn's shoulders and looking into her eyes intently. "Who did this to you? I'll kill em!" Quinn's eyes widened and she put her hand on Puck's chest. "Puck no, please don't! He was big and strong. The dude had a mask on so I couldn't even see his face. Except for those eyes." Quinn shuddered. "Alright," Puck said defeated. "whoever it was, he's probably still lurking around here, hoping for some fresh meat. Lets go." Puck figured this was the stranger who'd tied him up, but something told him up, but something told him not to mention it to Quinn, since it would probably result in a major nervous breakdown. "No arguments there," Quinn said, moving away from the wall. She looked so independent, like she could carry the weight of the world on her shoulders if she needed to. Even though her hair was a mess, her clothes tattered, and her face caked with dirt, Puck still thought Quinn was the most beautiful girl in the world. "You coming or what?" Quinn said, tilting her head questioningly. "Um sure, y-yeah. I'm coming." Puck replied, keeping his cool. Together, the tow set off into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's head was throbbing from the pain of the fall. If only she could sit up, she could… "OW!" Rachel cried as she tried to move her neck. _It must have been bent the wrong way while I was unconscious,_ Rachel reasoned. Massaging her neck, she gingerly glanced around the room. Maybe she just missed seeing the door; maybe it would appear to her if she looked hard enough. Rachel's eyes watered, and she struggled to remain conscious. This proved to be agonizing, considering the pain Rachel was already going through. _"The sun will come out tomorrow…"_ Rachel sang in her head. Singing Broadway show tunes never failed to cheer her up. _"Bet your bottom that tomorrow, there'll be sun." _

Tears were streaming down her face. "Help," Rachel called feebly. "help." She said again, whispering to herself. Rachel began to nod off, but her neck was still stiff, and almost immediately after her head dropped it snapped back up. "Ahh!" Rachel screamed. The noise caused white flashes of searing pain to pound on Rachel's skull. "Breathe Rachel, breathe…" Rachel spoke shakily, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes. After a few tense moments the intense pain finally subsided. No more screaming for her! Rachel would just have to find another way to get help. _What if…_ Rachel had a thought. Ever since joining Glee Club, she'd always carry a notebook and pencil around to write down impromptu song lyrics. Hey, you never know when an original song might come in handy! Rachel reached into her pocket and sure enough, there it was. She felt dizzy with relief. Or was that the nausea? Rachel quickly scratched out a note and crawled her way over to the nearest wall. She slammed the note underneath a large, gaping crack in the wall and fell on her back, breathing rapidly. I did it, Rachel thought with optimism. I'll be out of here soon. Those were her last thoughts before she passed out yet again from exhaustion.

**If you liked this chapter, please review it! Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we even going?" The blond-headed girl asked Puck. He just shrugged. "I have no clue." Puck turned around and smirked at Quinn. She teasingly rolled her eyes and tucked a stray lock of hair under her ear. She loved that half smile of his. Something about the way Puck was looking at her made Quinn feel all fuzzy and light hearted inside. "Well you better start paying attention then Mr. Hero, or else were going to be stuck here for days." Quinn exclaimed, shoving Pucks shoulder playfully. He turned around swiftly. "You're gonna pay for that!" Quinn screamed with happiness as Puck chased her around the corridor. Only Puck could make such a bad situation into a playful one in just seconds. "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Quinn squealed, running backwards. She always felt so carefree and happy spending time with Puck, no matter where they were. "Oh yes I can," Puck replied, dashing forward. "You're under arrest," He said breathlessly, pushing Quinn to the wall forcefully and grabbing her wrists. Quinn giggled helplessly. She'd always admired guys who weren't afraid to be a little forceful with girls-but yet still charming-when they needed to be. "What for?" Quinn said coyly, peeking at Puck from under her eyelashes. She hoped Puck couldn't see her blushing like mad or hear how bad her heart was beating. Puck moved in closer and stared at Quinn longingly with those puppy dog eyes of his. "For being too perfect." He said quietly. Puck moved in even closer, until he was just inches away from Quinn's face. She could feel his soft breath on her face. "Oh, just kiss m-" Quinn didn't even get to finish her sentence before she felt Puck's mouth on her own.

Her eyes were open with shock but gradually began to close as Puck entranced her. Quinn had always been pleasantly surprised about how soft Puck's lips were, and today was no exception. _I forgot how good of a kisser he is,_ Quinn thought as Puck slowly traced his tongue around her bottom lip. Quinn's body curved up in pleasure. She was getting greedy now, freeing her arms from Puck's grasp and locking them firmly around his head. Puck responded by pulling her even closer and biting her lip softly. Quinn moaned with satisfaction and laced her fingers into Puck's dirty hair. No one could ever make her feel this good besides Puck. The two slowly broke apart, foreheads touching. "No matter what happens in here, never leave me again." Quinn pleaded, softly tracing his lips with her finger. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her life without Puck would be like. No matter what people might say, Puck is the father of Quinn's child and she has always loved him. _I just didn't know I needed him this much, _Quinn thought. Puck was liker her rock, and he always kept her grounded. "I'm forever yours," Puck replied, nuzzling into Quinn's neck sweetly. "Always and forever." Quinn whispered, closing her eyes. "Always and forever."


End file.
